1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support structure of a portable keyboard and, more particularly, to a support structure that utilizes a front pivot and a rear pivot to place and support a portable computer on an upper surface of the portable keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Tablet PC(Personal Computer) typically offer several advantages, such as portability, powerful operating performance, extending ability, small size and light weight. However, when compared to a desktop PC, the tablet PC has simplified functions, which can be expanded by connecting the tablet computer to an extending base. Furthermore, when a user wants to use the tablet PC as a desktop PC, the user needs to find a support assembly to support the tablet PC. But an additional support assembly requires extra space, and not all support assemblies are capable of supporting a tablet PC at an ergonomically desirable angle, so the user must spend time to select a suitable support assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved support assembly to solve the aforementioned problems.